Prom night
by Serap-89
Summary: it's their first prom, and Lila is trying to win Arnold's love again...and she is blackmailing Helga!?
1. chapter 1: the start of it all

Ok, this is going to be a real good fan-fic! I hope you like it!  
  
They are all 16, and in high school getting ready for the biggest dance of their lives so far...their  
first ever prom! Lila is now the leader of the popular group, and Rhonda is her best friend. Helga  
and Phoebe are still best friends. Gerald and Arnold are still best friends. Helga is much nicer, and  
she has changed her look of course! She plucked her eye brow so now it is two, her pink bow is  
long gone and her hair is down and medium length with a black headband, the old pink dress is  
also long gone, she now wears a white halter top with dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.  
Helga: I can't believe it Pheebs! Our first prom!  
Phoebe: yes! It's very exciting isn't it?  
Phoebe has changed also. She has the same glasses of course, her hair is now just below her  
shoulders. Her shirt is an orange tank top with purple flowers that kind of clung to the top of  
her tank top's straps. Her pants are long, tight, and dark blue.  
Helga: yep, who are you going to be going with? Or has anyone asked you yet?  
Phoebe: Gerald asked me this morning! Have you been asked yet?  
Helga: yes, but I've rejected them all! You know there is only one true love for me, and he  
is the only one-besides Gerald-that hasn't asked me yet!  
Phoebe: I've heard rumors that Lila is trying to win him back!  
Helga: that little bi-brat! I'm going to-  
Phoebe: (interrupting Helga) Helga! No strangling, you are over that!   
Helga: I guess you're right Pheebs. He'll never love me if I do that again. Have you noticed  
he has been noticing me lately?  
Phoebe: yes, I have been noticing that Helga!  
Gerald: (walks up) hi Phoebe!  
Phoebe: hi Gerald! How's it going?  
Gerald: good. We better get to class!  
Phoebe: ok! (Puts her arm through Gerald's) see ya Helga!  
Helga: yeah, see ya Pheebs! (Phoebe and Gerald leave) *sigh* to bad Arnold doesn't love  
me like Gerald does Phoebe. (She sees Arnold walk past) *sighs lovingly* oh my love, will  
you ever feel the same?  
Arnold: (looks over and sees Helga talking to herself) hi Helga! (He waves)  
Arnold has changed his look too. He got rid of the small blue hat, and gelled his hair back. He  
wears a white baggy t-shirt under a dark blue vest, green baggy pants with huge pockets on the  
sides.  
Helga: (stops talking to herself) oh, hi Arnold! (Waves back at him, and walks over to  
him) you invited anyone to the prom yet?  
Arnold: hhhhhmmmm...not yet. (Begins to open his locker) why?  
Helga: mmm, no reason. I heard that Lila is trying to get you to love her again, is that  
true?  
Arnold: I haven't really thought about how she was acting, but now that you mention  
it, yes.  
Helga: oh! Has she made it yet?  
Arnold: no way! She is to much like Rhonda anymore for my tastes!  
Helga: (thinking) I still have a chance! (Talking) are you PLANNING on inviting anyone  
to go with you?  
Arnold: yeah, of course. I'm just going to take it easy, not rush into inviting!  
Helga: but by the time you decide to invite all the girls will be already taken!  
Arnold: hhhhhmmmm, you're right...but there has to be someone available Helga! Not  
every girl will be taken, cause there are some that won't go out with just any guy!  
Helga: you're pretty smart! No wonder why you're the most popular guy in school!  
Arnold: well, I better get going, don't want to be late for class! Bye Helga! (Leaves)  
Helga: yeah, bye! He'll never even ask ME! He'll ask Lila before he'll ask me!  
Lila: (walks up behind Helga) who would ask me before you?  
Lila has changed also in looks. She no longer has short hair in braids, it is now long, flowing  
down her back, and held back from her face with blue flowers. She also is wearing a raspberry red  
colored spaghetti strap tank top that shows her stomach, a light blue mini skirt, her and Rhonda  
have matching caprini platform boots hers are green, and she has blue eye shadow.  
Helga: (turns around) Arnold.  
Lila: of course he will! He loves me, not you! Even if he doesn't  
love me yet I'll get him back!   
Helga: I heard that he loves another, not you!  
Lila: ha ha ha! How funny! Isn't she funny Rhonda?  
Rhonda: yes! She is very funny Lila!  
Rhonda steps out from behind Lila, her hair is the same length except a little longer, her shirt is a  
purple tank top with only one strap, she also is wearing a black skirt that comes down to her  
knees, and purple caprini platform boots.  
Lila: he loves no one ever since I split up with him!  
Helga: yes, ever since you broke his heart, making him promise himself he would never  
ever love again!  
Lila: you'll see! He'll love me by the end of the week, and  
invite me to go to the dance with him! How about that Lil' miss  
tough stuff?   
Helga: you make me sick! (Walks away) 


	2. chapter 2: lunch

Hello! I thank everyone that gave it a review! Well, on with the show! Or fan-fic. I kinda am in a  
writer's block though, so it might not be so good.   
  
  
  
Helga: I can't believe that Li-la! She thinks that just because she is now the most popular girl in  
school, she can do what ever she wants to do! Rrrrrrrr!(Walks into the bathroom) Ahh!  
Phoebe: (walks out of one of the stalls) what's wrong Helga?  
Helga: one word...Lila.  
Phoebe: so, she really is trying to get Arnold back?  
Helga: uh huh. Ever since her dad became rich, she has turned into such a...a...oh I can't think of  
the right word!   
Phoebe: I think the appropriate word would be Harpy.  
Helga: huh?  
Phoebe: *sigh* Harpy means a relentless, greedy, or grasping person. It also means, a shrewish  
woman.  
Helga: oh, yeah, that's the word I was looking for. Thanks Pheebs.  
Phoebe: you're welcome Helga. Come on, we better get back to class! (Grabs Helga's hand)  
Helga: ok. (They walk out of the bathroom and into their classroom)  
Mrs. Y: you're late girls.  
Helga: sorry Mrs. York, we were in the bathroom.  
Mrs. Y: well just take your seats and we can get started...again! (Turns to the black board)  
Helga and Phoebe sit down in their seats.  
Helga: (whispering) so, Phoebe, do you think Lila will actually get Arnold to love her again?  
Phoebe: (whispering) I really don't know Helga, but I'm trying to listen Mrs. York!  
After math (that's Mrs. York's class) was lunch.  
Helga: (sits down next to Phoebe) *sigh* I wish he would ask me, but he (mocking voice) 'wants  
to take it easy, not rush into inviting!'  
Phoebe: oh Helga, you know he just is saying that! He'll ask soon. I mean, the prom is just on  
Friday!  
Helga: yeah, you're right Pheebs. (Looks over at Arnold, who is talking to Gerald) *sigh* he's so  
friendly, and giving. But every time I get near him he always is doing something and doesn't  
notice me. (Scowls, then returns to normal) he won't ask me.  
Phoebe: *giggle* oh Helga. Lets change the subject before you go crazy, ok?  
Helga: k. *sigh*...what should we talk about?  
All of a sudden Lila is walking through the area and trips right next to Arnold's table.  
Arnold: (looks down at Lila) Lila! Are you ok?!  
Lila: (looks up at him) I think so.  
Arnold: (gets up, and grabs Lila's hand) her, let me help you.   
Lila: (thinking) he he he, my plan is working perfectly! (Talking) why, thank you ever so much  
Arnold! (Arnold helps her, and she brushes her skirt off) could you get me a wet napkin, please! I  
need help getting this off!  
Arnold: uh, ok. (Runs off)  
Lila: (turns around, and walks over to Helga and Phoebe's table) listen Lil' miss tough stuff, you  
better not get in the way, or you might get a unpleasant surprise. (Smirks)  
Helga: (sarcastically) oh, I'm ssssoooo scared! (Normal) what are going to do to me? Join your  
group or something? *laugh*  
Lila: oh brother. (Rolls eyes) no! I'm going to let it be a surprise! Chow! (She walks away waving  
with her fingers)  
Arnold: (comes running back with the wet napkin) here Lila. (Hands it to her)  
Lila: (grabs it and begins to wash off her skirt) why thank you ever so much Arnold! (Stops  
washing the skirt, and drops the napkin) oops! How clumsy of me! (bends down to get it, and  
comes up fast (if you've seen legally Blonde you know what I'm talking about)) *giggle*  
Arnold: uh...uh...wow. (Sits down in his chair) heh. Well, you better go eat before the bell rings.  
Lila: but all my food is on the floor, Arnold.  
Arnold: *sigh* (looks at the food on the floor, then at the food on his plate) you want some of  
mine?   
Lila: why, thank you ever so much again Arnold! (Sits down on his lap)  
Arnold: hey, I didn't say you could sit on me. (Tries to get her off) get off Lila.  
Lila: oh, but Arnold...there isn't anywhere else to sit!  
Arnold: (stops trying) *sigh* how about you share my chair?  
Lila: (scoots off of Arnold, and onto his chair pushing him to the side) why thank you again!  
You're ever so sweet! (Kisses him on the forehead)  
Arnold: (shocked) uh, o-k then.  
Helga: (mocking Lila) 'you're ever so sweet!' crimany! She is really getting on my nerves!  
Phoebe: I have to concur!   
Helga: you don't think she'll actually get his love back, do you?  
Phoebe: hhhhhmmmm...I really don't know Helga. (Shrugs) if I was Arnold, I would think she  
was irritating.  
Helga: I would too. But you forgot one thing, Guys like that kind of thing Pheebs.  
Phoebe: yes they do, but it doesn't look like Arnold likes it to well.  
Arnold: (trying to get Lila to listen) listen, Lila, I want you to leave, ok?  
Lila: (looks at Arnold, with a pathetic look) you mean you hate me? (A tear comes down her  
face) but, but I thought you weren't that mean! *sniff*  
Arnold: no no no. I don't hate you...I just don't want you eat ALL my food, ok? (Pats her on the  
back)  
Lila: *sniff* ok, I understand. Your food is more important than me! (lays her head down on the  
table, and fake cries hysterically)  
Arnold: no! I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I need to eat something too. Please stop crying! I  
didn't mean to hurt you!  
Lila: (still fake crying, looks up at Helga, and smirks. Then she stops smirking and looks up at  
Arnold) really? *sniff*  
Arnold: yeah. Now I would like you to move please.  
Lila: ok Arnold. (Gets up and walks off with Rhonda)  
Arnold: man, she bugs me.  
Gerald: it looked like you two were pretty comfortable. (Smirks)  
Arnold: what are you talking about?! You know I can't stand her anymore!  
Gerald: sure man, whatever you say! 


	3. chapter 3: the talk

Thank you to heather for pointing out my mistake. What I really meant to write was "her hair is  
almost the same length, but it's just a little longer." thank you again!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Course you probably already knew that, cause it's a FAN-  
FICTION!  
  
  
After school they're all out in front of the building.  
Helga: so Pheebs, what are you doing later?  
Phoebe: I'm going out with Gerald!  
Helga: good for you! (Sees Gerald walk) hey Geraldo!  
Gerald: hi Helga. (Turns to Phoebe and kisses her, making her blush bright red) ready to go  
Phoebe?  
Phoebe: mmm hhmmm. (Wraps arm around Gerald, and they leave) bye Helga! (She yelled that  
over her should, as they were walking off)  
Helga: uh huh. (She looks down at the ground, but all of a sudden is being pulled behind the  
school building) hey, what's the big idea! (She turns around and sees that the one that pulled her  
there was Lila) what do YOU want?  
Lila: *giggle* like you don't know!  
Helga: what is it!? You know I don't want to talk to you.  
Lila: yes, I know. I wanted to tell you that you better stay out of my way!  
Helga: you already told me that.  
Lila: yes I know that, but this time I know what I'll do to you if you do try to stop me! *laughs  
sinisterly* I'll tell your little secret!  
Helga: *gasp* you wouldn't dare!  
Lila: oh, wouldn't I? (Sees Arnold in the distance, and begins to wave) you hoo! Arnold, come  
here!  
Helga: (puts hand over Lila's mouth) shh! Ok, ok, I'll stay out of your way! (Releases grip and  
backs up) now, please, just tell me why you want Arnold?  
Lila: (clears throat) well, after I broke up with him all those years ago-because he wasn't the most  
popular guy in school yet-I got together with Jake because he was the most popular. Then when  
he became less popular I broke up with him, and got together with Benny you know why, he was  
most popular. That kept going on until a few months ago when Arnold became most popular guy,  
and because I need to keep up my rep. I needed to get him!  
Helga: *gasp* this is all a plot to always be the most popular girl in school! I should have known!  
(Clobbers her head with her hand, then stops) wait... how can you possibly get him to love you,  
right now he doesn't want to even think about you!  
Lila: that's where you will come in.  
Helga:... come again?  
Lila: *sigh* (shakes head) you will tell Phoebe to tell Gerald to tell Arnold that I have no date for  
the prom, and I am sorry for breaking up with him!  
Helga: well, I really have no choice, so I guess I'll do that. But I have a better idea.  
Lila: what's that?  
Helga: you tell Arnold yourself! (She begins to storm off, when Lila grabs her shoulders) what is  
it now?  
Lila: I'm too nervous! You have to tell Phoebe then she'll tell Gerald, then he'll tell Arnold!  
Please! Or I'll tell your secret!  
Helga: rrrrrrrr! You annoying little-  
Lila: (cutting Helga off) aw aw aw! You don't want me to tell do you?  
Helga: yeah-yeah-yeah. Now, can you let me leave?  
Lila: (lets go of Helga) oh, yes of course! Buh bye!   
Helga: (storms off, and bumps into Arnold) uh, hi Arnoldo. (Stands up, brushes off her pants, and  
walks away)  
Arnold: wait! (Turns around to see Helga walking down the sidewalk) ok, then, bye!  
Helga: (rubbing her head) uh, this is all a nightmare! I'll just pinch myself and wake up. (Pinches  
herself) ow! Well, then maybe I'm not asleep. (Walks into her house) I'm home Miriam, Bob.  
(Walks up the stairs, and into her room) *sigh* that no good little Li-la is just so rotten! She  
definitely has changed more than any of my friends! Well, actually, she never was one of my  
friends. Ack! Now I'm talking to myself! What should I do? (Jumps onto her bed) well, I  
absolutely can't tell Arnold that Lila is trying to get him just to be popular, or she'll tell me secret!  
Arg! Now I wish I hadn't told her that time I wanted to be in the school play! Ahh!  
The phone rings.  
Helga: (into the receiver) hello?  
Arnold: (on the other line) hi Helga. I was just calling to see if you have seen Gerald lately? Cause  
I haven't seen him since lunch.  
Helga: well, right now he is with Pheebs on a date.  
Arnold: (shocked) what!? Wow, Gerald never tells me anything!  
Helga: yeah, well I better go!   
Arnold: ok then. Bye.  
Helga uh huh, bye. (Begins to hang up but hears Arnold say something else, and raises the phone  
back up to her ear) what was that?  
Arnold: I've kinda was noticing that you were really avoiding me today, and I was wondering  
why, cause you usually talk to me for a little while after school?  
Helga: well, I had lots of things to do today! That's all.  
Arnold: oh, cause I thought that maybe you finally got together with someone like Gerald did. I  
thought that might have been the reason, what a silly thought!  
Helga: (shocked) why is that a silly thought?! Cause you think I'm not feminine enough to get a  
guy? Is that why?!   
Arnold: no no no! That's not why! I just always thought that you wanted to wait a while for a  
friendship like that! Well, at least that's what you told ME!  
Helga: oh. Well, for your information, I'm waiting for a guy that is not available! (All of a sudden  
she hears a beep) oh, there s someone on my other line. Wait just a second! (Switches lines) hello?  
Lila: who are you talking to?  
Helga: eep! Uh, uh, just Phoebe.  
Lila: by the sound of your voice... it sounds a lot like you are nervous so that means that it is  
Arnold. Am I correct?  
Helga: uh, of course not! Why would I be on the phone with him if I knew that you would tell him  
my deepest darkest secret?!  
Lila: well, either you are a really bad actress, (Helga growls) or you are telling the truth.  
Hhhhhmmmm... heh, like that's a hard thing to know... really bad actress! You better get off the  
phone with him or you'll be sorry! *evil giggle*  
Helga: *sigh* excuse me for one minute. (Switches phone lines again) I'm back Arnold.  
Arnold: oh, good. I was begining to think you forgot about me!  
Helga: sorry, but I have to get off now! (Before Arnold can say bye, Helga hangs up) ok Lila. I'm  
off!  
Lila: good! Now, just one thing more... call Phoebe and tell her what I told you to tell her! 


	4. chapter 4: phone discussions, and the pl...

Hello guys, I'm back! Thank you to everyone that reviewed my fan-fic! Well, I bet you don't  
want to hear any of my boring conversations, so I better got into the story before I start to get  
talking boring talk. (Lol, that's kinda true, I talk boringly. In fact this is what I sound like: blah-  
blah-blah! Lol again)  
disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Hey Arnold! So don't bug me.   
  
Helga: alright, already! But I have to get off the phone with you, I'll call as soon I'm done talking  
to her, ok?  
Lila: mmm, well, after you call her I think I'm going to call her and make SURE you said the right  
thing, oks?   
Helga: (mumbles something under her breath, then talks normal) yes, ok, of course. Now see ya!!  
(clicks the phone off) phew! (Dials Phoebe's number and hears Phoebe answer) Phoebe, don't tell  
Lila that I told you this, but Lila is blackmailing me!  
Phoebe: *gasp* how Helga? Why?  
Helga: she is going to reveal my deepest darkest secret, and the reason is cause she wants Arnold  
to help her be popular forever!  
Phoebe: I knew there was a terrible reason why she wanted Arnold!  
Helga: she wanted me to tell you to tell Gerald to tell Arnold that she has no one to go to the  
prom with her, and that she loves him again.   
Phoebe: I think she should tell Arnold herself!  
Helga: yeah, so do I, but she says that (mocking voice) 'she's too nervous'!  
Phoebe: no one should be THAT nervous.   
Helga: she is going to call you as soon as I get off the phone with you, she will ask if I told you  
the right ting, say that I did.  
Phoebe: ok Helga. Bye!  
Helga: bye Pheebs! (Hangs up)  
Phoebe: (puts phone back on the receiver just as it began to ring, she picked it up and answered  
it) hello?  
Lila: hi Phoebe, good pal!  
Phoebe: (grimaces) what do you want?  
Lila: Helga just called right?  
Phoebe: uh huh.  
Lila: well, what exactly did she say?  
Phoebe: um, let me see... oh yeah, to tell Gerald to tell Arnold that you are free and you love him.  
Lila: (evilly) right! Buh bye! *click*  
Phoebe: poor Helga, I have to help her! (Puts on jacket, and runs out door)  
Helga: (calls Lila) ok little miss 'popular' I did your little scheme, will you let me off the hook?  
Lila: oh, no, Helga! You might still tell someone about it, so I have to keep on blackmailing you!  
Sorry! *laugh* (can barely hear her) oh, hi Rhonda, what are you doing here?  
Helga: you mean you still won't let me live my normal life?! I will not tell him about the little  
scheme, alright?!  
Lila: one minute Helga. (Four minutes later) ok, I'm back. What did you say? (Pause) Helga? Are  
you there Helga? Ok then, bye! (Hangs up)  
Helga: (calmly) hey Phoebe, why did you cut the phone line?  
Phoebe: heh heh, oops, sorry Helga!  
Helga: that's ok, I really didn't want to talk to HER anyway's. (Puts phone down) so, how are  
you going to help me? (Sits on her bed, and Phoebe sits next to her)  
Phoebe: I don't know. Maybe I could... wait, that won't work... hey! I have a great idea!  
Helga: oh yeah? What is it?  
Phoebe: you tell Arnold your secret yourself, then Lila won't be able to blackmail you anymore!  
Helga: (narrows eyes) who's side are you on? (Opens eyes more normally) I can't tell him yet!  
Maybe not ever!  
Phoebe: but, Lila could always do it for you...  
Helga: are you on her side or something?   
Phoebe: Helga!!!! you know that Arnold doesn't hate you right? (Helga nods her head) then why  
is it such a big deal if he finds out from you, or Lila?  
(Helga shrugs and looks at the floor)  
Helga: I guess it's cause I know that he'll never ever love me back. (She looks up at Phoebe with  
tears threatening to fall)  
Phoebe: *giggle* if you only knew Helga, if only.  
Helga: (straitens up and looks at her best friend who is about to break out in laughter) what are  
you talking about? (Realizes) you mean?  
Phoebe: well, I was talking with Gerald, when we got on the subject of who we think has crushes  
on each other, (Helga frowns at Phoebe) oh, don't worry, I didn't mention anything about you  
liking 'ice cream'. (Helga relaxes) first I mentioned Sid and Rhonda, cause I think they have a  
thing for each other, then he mentioned Harold and Patty, then I mentioned Stinky and Lila, (that  
made Helga laugh) that's what Gerald did when I said that, then we got into it so much until it  
was his turn and he said exactly this: "Arnold and Helga! *gasp* did I just say what I think I  
said?" so I asked him why he said you two, and it turns out that every time Gerald looks at  
Arnold, he's looking at you with that goofy smile!  
Helga: (jumps up, and begins dancing around the room) oh my love! (Stops and slaps herself)  
what am I, nine?! Oh brother! (Walks over to Phoebe) do you think he really loves me, or just  
likes to stare like that?  
Phoebe: (looks at the floor them back up at Helga smiling) Helga, Helga, do you think Arnold  
stares like that for nothing? Especially since he has that feeble-minded smile?  
Helga: you're right Phoebe. (The phone rings, and Helga picks it up [wait a minute, didn't Phoebe  
cut the cord?]) hello?  
Lila: hello again!  
Helga: (mouths the words 'it's Lila' to Phoebe) so, it's my rival. What do you want?  
Lila: oh, just to see how you were doing. Oh, but then I decided I would rather just say, I have  
something else for you to do!  
Helga: (her jaw drops) what!? What on earth else could you get me to do?!   
Lila: ooooo, just a little something called... change.  
Helga: what on earth are you rambling on about?  
Lila: I want you to join my group!  
Helga: (narrows eyes) there is no way, Helga G. Pataki, is EVER going to join your stupid little  
'group'!!!!!  
Lila: oh, really?  
Helga: YES REALLY!!!!!  
Lila: I'll tell your little secret!  
Helga: no, you wouldn't dare!  
Lila: oh, wouldn't I? 


	5. chapter 5: Lila: but, that's where Phoeb...

Ok, I'm finally back! Sorry took so long, I was working on another fan-fiction called  
"D.A.M.S.L.H." now, on with the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I don't, neither now nor ever will, own Hey Arnold! On with the story! (I warned you  
that I was boring!)  
  
  
  
Helga: oh, rrrrrrrr you really get on my nerves!  
Lila: *yawn* so I've heard.  
Helga: no, I'll never ever join your stupid little 'popular' group!  
Lila: then I guess I'll have to just have to be forced to tell him...  
Helga: wait just a minute Lila. (Puts hand over receiver) Phoebe, what should I do? Should I let  
her tell him, or join her group?  
Phoebe: what do you want to do Helga?  
Helga: uh, neither.  
Phoebe: Helga...  
Helga: well... I guess, uh, it's true that I don't want her to tell him, but I really, really, don't want  
to join her stupid la-de-da group!  
Phoebe: well, the matter really relies on whether you would rather let her tell your deepest darkest  
secret, or join her, as you said, 'stupid la-de-da group'. (muttering under her breath) I always  
kinda wanted to be in it myself.  
Helga: (sarcastically) Pheebs, you really helped me... NOT! That didn't help one bit! I do not at  
all one single bit want her to tell my secret! But then again, I almost more don't want to join her  
group! (Puts her hands on her head, and begins to massage it) great, NOW I'm getting a  
headache.  
Phoebe: wait! (She runs over to Helga and grabs her-Helga's-shoulders) I have an idea!  
Helga: what's that? I already heard your 'tell Arnold your feelings, or let Lila tell him for you'  
plan...  
Phoebe: (shaking her head) no, no, no Helga, this is nothing like that!  
Helga: (raises an eyebrow) oh really? What is it?  
Phoebe: get off the phone with Lila and I'll tell you.  
Helga: ok! (Takes the phone, and puts it to her ear) I'm back  
Lila: what took you so long!? I was about to walk over there and see if anything happened!  
Phoebe: (whispering to Helga, so Lila couldn't here) tell her you'll join her group!  
Helga: (looks taken aback. Then she finds her voice) I-I'll join y-your gr-group. Why did you  
want me anyway?  
Lila: you are good at spying on people-mostly Arnold-and we fired our old spy.  
Helga: (scowls) all you want me for is to spy on people?! Ack! You disgust me.  
Lila: you said you'd do it... and if you don't I'll tell Arnold-  
Helga: (she interrupted) ok, ok, I'm still going to do it. But the only reason I don't get is, why on  
earth do you need me as a spy? It can't go along with your evil plan to get Arnold... can it?  
Lila: well...  
Helga: *groan* what does it have to do with it?  
Lila: well, since you joined my group, which he despises, since you two are friends, he will stop  
hanging around with you, and it will help you not tell him that I'm taking advantage of him!  
Helga: (rolls eyes) yeah, like he actually despises someone... wait, this makes no sense at all. Even  
though I joined your stupid la-de-da group, I can still hang around with him and not tell him that I  
did!  
Lila: but, that's where Phoebe comes in again...  
Helga: (eyes widen) y-you wouldn't dare!  
Lila: I have Rhonda calling her cell phone now.  
Helga: but, she doesn't have any secret that you could blackmail HER for! And why would you?  
Lila: ok, let me lay it on you slowly. First of all, I found out that she is trying to help you find out  
a way to stop me-fat chance on that. Second of all, she does have a secret-she loves Gerald, and  
has almost as long as you've loved Arnold, except her's started in 1st grade.   
Helga: wow, I think I have to sit down. *BEEP!* hold on a minute, someone's on my other line.  
(She switches lines) hello?  
Arnold: hello Helga.  
Helga: Arnold! Uh, I mean, what do you want?  
Arnold: I was wondering if you've seen Gerald anywhere? He was right here with me, but then he  
disappeared. Is he with Phoebe?  
Helga: no, I know he's not with her cause she's here with me. Wait a minute... Arnold, I'll be  
right back. (She switches lines again) what did you do with Gerald?  
Lila: what are you talking about? I'm oh so certain I don't know what you're talking about.  
Helga: stop that! You know what I'm talking about! Where's Gerald?  
Lila: no, I'm serious, I don't know what you're talking about.  
Helga: (almost in a panic) what?! You didn't do something with him?! Arnold just called me to  
ask me if I knew where he was, and you didn't do anything to him!?  
Lila: *laugh* yes, I didn't do anything to him, but Rhonda is quizzing him to find out if Phoebe  
has told him yet.  
Helga: wait... how can she be quizzing Gerald, and talking to Phoebe on her phone at the same  
time?  
Lila: oh, I forgot to tell you, she got off the phone with Phoebe a while ago.  
Helga: then who is she talking to?  
Lila: Gerald.  
Helga: I thought you said Rhonda was quizzing him?  
Lila: she got through with that a couple minutes ago, and made him call Phoebe.  
Helga: oh! Well, I'll be right back. (Switches phone line again) ok, I know where he is. He'll be  
back to you in a couple minutes.  
Arnold: oh, ok then. Do you know why he just disappeared?  
Helga: I'm not allowed to say.  
Arnold: o... k. bye. *click*  
Helga: *sigh* bye.  
Lila: I'm not going anywhere.  
Helga: oh, sorry Lila, I was lost in thought.  
Lila: Pheh! About Arnold, right?  
Helga: uh huh. Now, anything else you want e to do for you, your majesty?  
Lila: stop that. No, nothing more, oh! Wait! Before you go, I wanted to say that I'm watching  
you. Oh, and come by my house in one hour, and I can give you a make over, cause if you're  
going to be in my group, you HAVE to look like it.  
Helga: WHAT!?!??  
But she was too late, Lila was already off. 


	6. chapter 6: not much happens Phoebe tells...

Hello, I'm final back! *sneeze* sorry I took so long, I am sick, but I didn't want to just  
completely stop writing for a while. That's just not right!!!!! On with the disclaimer!!  
  
Disclaimer: ok, let's get one thing straight... if I did own Hey Arnold! why would I be writing this  
here instead of making it into an episode? Plus, I'm only 13 «, I can't own something like this!!  
Doi! *sneeze, cough, cough*  
  
  
Helga: oh crap, this is just my luck...  
Phoebe: what's that Helga?  
Helga: (lays the phone back in it's cradle) I have to get a make-over if I join their stupid la-de-da  
group! (Turns and looks at Phoebe) why did you make me do this?  
Phoebe: do what, Helga?  
Helga: don't play dumb, Pheebs. You know you're the one that told me to tell her I would join  
her group!!  
Phoebe: Helga, calm down! (Puts her hands on Helga's shoulders to help calm her) now, listen to  
me... I have an idea, even though they are now blackmailing me too, I still will help. Oh, and I'm  
not playing dumb, 'cause for a minute I had no idea what you were talking about.  
Helga: oh, ok. (Walks to her bed, and sits down) I'm suppose to go to her house in one hour, so  
tell me you little plan. Wait, doesn't the having to tell Arnold I'm joining Lila's group disturb your  
plan?  
Phoebe: a little, but not much. But it will help!  
Helga: come again?  
Phoebe: ok, let me explain... first, you join the group.  
Helga: we already got that idea established.  
Phoebe: let me finish! Second, I tell Arnold about it. Third, you get that make-over-  
Helga: (interrupting) wait! How'd you know about the make-over?  
Phoebe: *shrug* well, it's just that one day I hoped that I would join Lila's group-with you of  
course-so I asked everyone I could think of about what they do to people that joining, and what  
jobs they get.  
Helga: uh... huh.  
Phoebe: now, like I was saying... fourth, he starts to think you're even more beautiful than he  
thought. Fifth, he asks Lila to the prom.   
Helga: PHOEBE!  
Phoebe: LET ME FINISH!! Ok, sixth, Lila 'mysteriously' gets sick.  
Helga: how is she going to get sick?  
Phoebe: *smile* a little something called food poisoning.  
Helga: (hugs Phoebe) you are a genius, Pheebs!  
Phoebe: I know. Well, seventh, Arnold can't find another date, so you talk to him about it.  
Eighth, he asks you. Ninth, it gets mushy as you'd say.  
Helga: (lets go of Phoebe) you ARE a genius, that's for sure.  
Phoebe: you already said that.  
Helga: just making sure you know it. (Looks at watch) crimany! We talked a little longer than  
expected! It's almost been an hour since I got off the phone with Lila! Sorry Pheebs, gotta run!  
(Runs out her door)  
she runs down the street to Lila's house, and when she gets there she was greeted by Lila herself.  
Lila: Helga! You're a little early! Come in, come in. (Shoves Helga into her house, and up to her  
room) ok then, what should we do first Rhonda?  
Rhonda: lets ask her what color she wants to be her main color she will wear.  
Helga: well, what colors do you have to choose from?  
Lila: pink, blue-  
Helga: but blue is yours?  
Lila: no, mine is really green, but I just like to wear blue flowers in my hair, blue eyeshadow, and  
a blue skirt. I choose green 'cause I thought that these boots look good as green. Now, there is  
pink, blue, red, primrose, orange, black, or just plain white. Which do you want?  
Helga: well... I really don't know. Pink was my old one when we were in elementary, so I don't  
want that color. (Lila crosses out 'pink' on a piece of paper) and primrose is basically pink, so no  
to that. (Lila does it again). I think I'll go with... blue. I'm starting to like that color. (Thinking)  
plus, Arnold likes that color...  
Lila: (breaking Helga from her thoughts). Then that's settled! (Puts a check mark next to blue on  
the piece of paper). Now, what size foot do you have?  
Helga: 8 «.  
Lila: ok then. (Grabs a shoe box, and hands it to Helga). If you're going to be in my group, you  
HAVE to wear these. Or else... well, lets say that Arnold will know a lot more about you then he  
ever did. *smirk* try them on.  
Helga: (opens the box, and sees blue caprini platforms). Great... (takes them out, and tries them  
on). Not bad, just a little not my taste. (Walks around in them a little bit). Comfortable. Just a  
little not my style, that's all.  
Lila: we expected as much. Now, which one of these shirts would you like? (She holds up one  
shirt that was a blue turtle neck, with a pink heart design that went around the collar. Then she  
held another one that was baby blue striped with spaghetti straps, and it came down to a point,  
leaving the belly button visible. Last but not least, she held up a azure halter top).  
Helga: the second one, I guess.  
Lila: good choice! (Hands the shirt to Helga). Now, what skirt?  
Helga: do I have to wear a skirt?  
Lila: yes, now don't interrupt! (She holds up a pink mini skirt. Then a green crinkle skirt, that had  
pink flowers all over it. Last but not least, she held up a primrose skirt that came down to her  
knees).  
Helga: I think... the last one, I guess.  
Lila: (hands the last skirt to Helga). You aren't as bad at choosing clothes as I thought! (Helga  
scowls). No offence. Now, leave the rest to us, after you get dressed, which you're going to do in  
here! (Pushes Helga into her private bathroom). Hurry up, Helga! I can't wait all day, 'cause we  
have a meeting in one hour.  
Helga: (after a few minutes she comes out in the beautiful outfit that she had chosen). Ok, now  
what are you going to do to me?  
Lila: (pulls Helga over to a chair, and pushes her in it). We're going to do your hair and make  
up!!!  
Helga: (rolls eyes). Oh please.  
Lila: ok, lets get started Rhonda, this could take a while.  
After a half hour, they are finally done.  
Lila: you look fabulous! (Holds mirror in front of Helga).   
Helga: (observes her blue lip-gloss, blue eyeshadow, and long french braid in her hair held with a  
blue bow at the end). Not bad.  
Lila: what are talking about!? It's wonderful! Rhonda and I are natural beauticians!  
Helga: (rolls eyes again). Crimany. (Thinking) ok, now Arnold will start to think I'm beautiful.  
Hopefully. Pheh, knowing him he'll take one look at the new me, and fall head over heels. Not  
that he's shallow, but he still goes for a pretty face. 'course, that WAS a while ago...  
Lila: (waving a hand in front of Helga's face). You who, is anyone in there?  
Helga: (shakes her head, to come back to reality) oh, sorry Lila. Just thinking. 


	7. chapter 7: the plan goes into action, so...

Ok, I understand that when I wrote the last chapter I had Helga tell Phoebe about the make-over  
then ask her where she heard it from, that makes no sense. The reason I did that was because  
Phoebe told Helga that she had a plan before Helga told her about the make-over, so that was  
part of her plan before Helga told her about it. Ok, did that even make sense? I guess, since you  
are still here... on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: you know what I'll say, I know what I'll say, so why say it? I don't now or ever will  
own Hey Arnold! On with the fan-fic!  
  
  
Lila: (throws arms in air) about Arnold, right?! You got to get it through your head that he's  
mine, not yours, and he'll never be yours!!!!  
Helga: (gives Lila a weird look) I wasn't thinking about Arnold, what gave you that idea?  
(Thinking) liar...  
Lila: oh, sorry. (Lowers arms, and walks over to Rhonda) we can't be late, come on. (Turns back  
to Helga). Sorry, we have to go. You know the way out, don't you?  
Helga: (rolls eyes, and stands up) of course I know the way out, it's the way I came in.  
Lila: *giggle* oh, of course! (Grabs Helga and Rhonda's arms, and drags them down the long  
stairway). Ok, bye Helga! (Lets go of Helga's arm and Rhonda and her walk out the door)  
Helga walks out the door, and down the street to her house. She walks into her house, and up the  
stairs to her room.   
Helga: (walks into the room, and flops down on the bed. Hears the phone ring, and answers it).  
Hello?  
Phoebe: hello Helga! How did it go?  
Helga: *laugh* well, lets say that the make-over will DEFINITELY make Arnold think I'm more  
beautiful than he thought.  
Phoebe: I told him about you joining Lila's group.  
Helga: how did he take it?  
Phoebe: *giggle* well, lets just say that he did expect that to come.  
  
~*flashback*~  
Phoebe walks from Helga's house back to her own. She walks in, up the stairs, and into her room.  
Phoebe: hhhhhmmmm... I think I'll go over to Arnold's house and tell him about Helga joining  
Lila's group now. (She walks back out her door, down the stairs, out the front door, and down  
the street to Arnold's boardinghouse. She stood in front of it, and rung the door bell)  
Arnold: (opens door) hi Phoebe, what are you doing here?  
Phoebe: (Arnold motioned for her to go in, so she does) oh, just seeing if Gerald is here.  
Arnold: no, he isn't. (Walks into the livingroom with Phoebe following him)  
Phoebe: (sits down on couch) well, while I'm here I might as well tell you something that is very  
shocking.  
Arnold: (sits down next to Phoebe) what's that?  
Phoebe: Helga joined Lila's group.  
Arnold: (he had just picked up the tv remote, but dropped it when he heard that. His eyes  
widened, and he looked at Phoebe). Wh-what did you say?  
Phoebe: *giggle* I know, it was sudden! Helga got invited, and gladly joined!  
Arnold's jaw had dropped. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell forward onto the floor.  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
Helga: what did he do?  
Phoebe: *giggle* he fainted.  
Helga: (pulls the phone away from her ear, and stares at it for a minute, then puts it back to her  
ear) did I hear you right?  
Phoebe: if you heard me say he fainted, yes, and if you heard me say something else other than  
that, no.  
Helga: *laugh* oh man! He fainted! Oh man! *stops laughing* is he ok now?  
Phoebe: yeah, he is.   
  
~*flashback*~  
Phoebe: (staring at the unconscious Arnold on the floor) oh my goodness! (Runs to the kitchen,  
grabs a glass of water, runs back into the livingroom and pours the water on him. He coughs, and  
sits up) you ok now?  
Arnold: (looks up at Phoebe, while still sitting on the floor) why on earth did you do that?  
Phoebe: what?  
Arnold: (stands up off floor, and sits down on couch) pour water on me.  
Phoebe: oh! You fainted because I said that Helga joined Lila's group and I had to revive you  
somehow.  
Arnold: (looks down at his hands) oh... yeah. Why did she?  
Phoebe: (sits down next to him) um... because she thought that she needed to improve on her  
looks.  
Arnold: (looks up at Phoebe) huh? She looked just fine! Why would she want to change her looks  
and attitude!?  
Phoebe: calm down Arnold! She won't change her attitude! She'll always be the same ol' Helga!  
She's getting a make-over right now, this very minute.  
Arnold: (frowns, and looks back down t his hands) that very nice Phoebe, now can you leave,  
please.  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
Helga: well, that's good. I better go.  
Phoebe: bye Helga!  
Helga: bye Pheebs. (Clicks 'off' button on phone) wow, my love fainted because I joined Lila's  
group... maybe I shouldn't have...  
The next day.  
Helga: (puts on the clothes that Lila and Rhonda had given her, and runs out the front door onto  
the bus) phew, I thought I wouldn't make it. (Sits down, and Lila looks over at her smirking)  
rrrrrrrr...  
Arnold: (the bus stops at his boardinghouse, and he walks on. He walks towards Gerald when he  
notices Helga in her new outfit) wow... hi Helga.  
Helga: (looks away from window, and up at Arnold) hello Arnold!  
Arnold: (thinking) well, the reason she joined has already taken affect... (talking) wow, you look  
great Helga!  
Helga: thanks, Lila does do great at make-overs, doesn't she? (Thinking) oh crimany, now I just  
want to gag myself! 


	8. chapter 8: Arnold asks Lila

Hello! I'm back! Sorry, nothing funny to say, just going to do nothing... aw, I can't just leave ya  
hangin'! Here ya go, more fan-fiction!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill, so why should I do this? I don't now, or ever will, own Hey  
Arnold! And I'm tired of typing these stupid things! *hits head* why do I always have to do these  
things!? Why? Why? Why?  
  
  
Arnold: (thinking) well, I thought you looked just as good before, but this is just fine also.  
(Talking) uh huh. Well... I gotta go sit down, bye! (Sits down next to Gerald, in front of Helga)  
Helga: you just sat down, football head. *giggle*  
Arnold: (turns his head, and comes face to face with Helga) uh... uh huh. (Helga leans back  
against her seat, and looks back out the window) *sigh*  
Gerald: (looks at his best friend, who is still staring at Helga) just ask her to the dance, man.  
Arnold: (shakes his head, looks at his smirking friend, and blushes dark red) what?  
Gerald: (shakes his head) *sigh* you heard me. Ask her.  
Arnold: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Gerald: oh come on man, everyone can see you like her more than a friend.  
Arnold: (blush darkens) no I don't. (Gerald gives him the "oh come on, it's written all over your  
face" look) well... maybe I like her a little more than just a friend.  
Gerald: whatever man. (Rolls eyes)  
Helga: (Phoebe walks up, and begins to sit down with Helga) hey Pheebs!  
Phoebe: hello Helga! How did the plan work out so far?  
Helga: (turns to Phoebe) *smile* part four has gone well, so now it's time for Arnold to ask Lila!  
Phoebe: leave that part to her. She'll get him to ask her by the end of the day knowing her.  
Helga: yep.  
At lunch.  
Lila: (walks up to Helga) hello, Helga, Phoebe.  
Helga: hello, Li-la.  
Lila: (waves finger in Helga's face) aw, aw, aw, now you have to call me Lila, not Li-la. Got it?  
Helga: (mocking) oh, I'm ever so sorry Lila not Li-la!  
Lila: uh. Come on Rhonda, lets go. (Stands up straight, and storms off. Sits down at separate  
table, with Rhonda right by her side) come on Rhonda, think of some way I can get Arnold to sk  
me out.  
Rhonda: that's an easy one.  
Lila: what?!  
Rhonda: *smirk* kiss him.  
Lila: (eyes brighten) how?  
Rhonda: well... you could sit down next to him, since Gerald got sick on the bus, and then lean  
over, grab him, and pull him into a kiss. That's how I got my man, you know.  
Lila: *smile* you're right! (jumps up, and walks over to Arnold. Sits down next to him) mind if I  
sit here?  
Arnold: (mouth full) nof.  
Lila: *giggle* oh Arnold, you're just ever so silly! (Leans closer to him)  
Arnold: (swallows, and king of leans away) uh... uh huh.  
Lila: that's what I love in a guy. (Lunges for him, and before he could get away she has him in her  
arms and in a lip lock)  
Arnold: (pulls away from Lila, with a look of pure shock on his face. Soon the shock turns into a  
half smile) oh...  
Lila: you know... I'm still not going with anyone to the prom, Arnold.  
Arnold: oh...  
Lila: (frowns) can't you say anything besides oh?  
Arnold: besides oh...  
Lila: (thinking) I think he's in shock. (Talking) are you going to invite me to the prom?  
Arnold: (blinks) oh! (Shakes head) yeah! I knew I was trying to say something! Lila, will you go  
to the prom with me?  
Lila: Eeeeeeee! Will I? Of course I will! (Jumps up, and throws arms around Arnold)  
Phoebe: ok Helga, now that part five of my plan is complete, time to make Lila 'mysteriously'  
sick. (Stands up, and walks over to Lila and Arnold's table. When she walks by, she drops some  
kind of food poison in Lila's food, and then throws away her remaining food)  
Later in one of the classes that Helga and Lila have together.  
Lila: (stomach begins to feel weird) uh...  
Helga: (looks at Lila) are you ok, Lila?  
Lila: (grabs her stomach, and bends over) I think Gerald got me ever so sick!  
Helga: (stands up, and grabs Lila's arm) here, I'll walk you to the nurse's office. (Raises hand)  
Mrs. York: yes Helga?  
Helga: Lila is sick, I'm going to walk her to the nurse's office, ok?  
Mrs. York: whatever, just do it quick!  
Helga: yes Mrs. York. (Walks Lila out of the classroom, down the hall, and into the nurse's  
office) you can take it from here, right?  
Lila: uh huh. (Walks farther into the office)  
Helga: heh, heh, heh, little does she know that Arnold will be mine, not hers, mine. But, somehow  
this doesn't seem right... oh well. (Shrugs, and walks back to the classroom)  
the next day at school, Lila, Gerald, Stinky, Rhonda, and Nadine were all not there.  
Helga: (walks onto the bus, and sees that Phoebe has a sad look on her face, so she walks back  
there) hey Pheebs, what's wrong?  
Phoebe: (wails out load, and grabs Helga's no backed shirt pulling her down onto the seat) Gerald  
can't go to the prom tomorrow Helga!  
Helga: I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow.  
Phoebe: I sure hope you're right, Helga. *sniff* (wipes away a tear)  
Arnold: (the bus stops at his boardinghouse, he walks on, doesn't see Lila, and walks to his and  
Gerald's normal seat in front of Helga and Phoebe) hey Helga?  
Helga: (looks away from Phoebe, and to Arnold) yes?  
Arnold: (thinking) she looks better today than she did yesterday. Man, look at how that eye  
shadow highlights her beautiful blue eyes. And that shirt brings out her figure so well... wow.  
Helga: (snaps fingers in front of Arnold's face) hello, earth to daydreamer!  
Arnold: (shakes out of his thoughts) oh, sorry Helga.  
Helga: *laugh* you better be! You know it's rude to stare. Especially when you don't just stare,  
but also drool. *giggle*  
Arnold: (feels lip, and blushes) uh, heh, sorry Helga. *embarrassed smile*  
Helga: well, that's ok, just continue.  
Arnold: what was I saying?  
Helga: *sigh* "hey Helga?" is all you said.  
Arnold: oh yeah! Have you seen Lila?  
Helga: (inwardly scowls, and thinks) wrong question, football face! (Talking) oh, she's sick. She  
caught the same bug Geraldo has.  
Arnold: (thinking) well, this is a predicament. (Talking) oh, I see. Say Helga, who are you going  
with?  
Helga: (thinking) you. (Talking) oh... (looks down at lap) the guy I wanted never asked me. So,  
no one. (Thinking) come on, ask me, ask me, it's just tomorrow! You can't go with no one!  
Arnold: oh, I'm sorry Helga. (Thinking) ask her you dunce! Ask her! No! What? No! Why not?  
Because, she, well, wanted someone else! I can't break her chance! Yes, you can.  
Helga: (sees that Arnold is lost in thought again) oh, the guy that I wanted to ask me asked  
someone else by the way.  
Arnold: (thinking) you're big break! *smile* (talking) oh, coo- uh, I mean, I'm sorry Helga. Say...  
Helga: (thinking) he's going to ask you, Helga ol' girl, get ready! (Talking) yes?  
Arnold: *gulp* uh... since, we... you know... both, don't have, uh...  
Helga: dates?  
Arnold: yeah, dates... for the prom tomorrow... I was wondering... would you, uh... like to go  
with me?  
Helga: (thinking) aaaaaaaaahhh!!! he asked me, he asked me, he asked me! i think I'm going to  
die now and go to heaven! Oh, my love asked me to go... (eyes go wide) wait! I forced him  
against his will! He can't love me, he asked Lila to go with him first! I can't go with him because  
that would be just as bad as something Lila would do! I can't accept!  
Arnold: (snaps fingers in front of Helga's face) hello? And you talked about how I space off! Ha!  
Helga: (shakes her head) Arnold... that wouldn't be right.  
Phoebe and Arnold look at her in disbelief.  
Phoebe: (whispering) Helga... what are you doing?  
Helga: Phoebe, he asked Lila first, not me. I can't do something that will go against-  
Arnold: (interrupting) Helga, I didn't even want to ask Lila.  
Helga: (looks at Arnold disbelievingly) huh? How can you ask someone to a prom, but not want  
to?  
Arnold: (frowns) Lila can do it. Didn't you see her kiss me in the lunch room? I've never been  
kissed like that... wait, I was when I was nine... but that was a long time ago. But the fact is, I  
was in shock, and if anyone said anything to me, I would think that was what I was about to say.  
(Thinking) either that or you were trying to get Helga jealous... no I wasn't! Yes you were! No I  
wasn't! Yes you were! No I wasn't! No you weren't! Yes I was! Ha! Ahh, now my mind sounds  
like Helga! (Talking) ahh!  
Helga: ahh, what?  
Arnold: (snaps out of it) huh? Oh, just thinking.  
Helga: oh, ok. Oh! So, yeah, she could get any guy especially you to ask her to go somewhere.  
Arnold: uh, yep! Uh huh! That's it! Yep! (Thinking) to many yep's, you dunce. (Talking) so, are  
you going to accept, or not?  
Helga: (thinking) doi! What do you think? Are you really that dense? (Talking, sarcastically) well  
gee, what do you think? (Normal) doi! Of course I will! Maybe it will get the guy I like jealous!  
(Thinking) he'll be jealous of himself! Ha! Ha!  
Arnold: *smile* goo-I mean, thanks Helga. (Turns around just as the bus pulls up to the school.  
Thinking) rrrrrrrr, I have to get her to like me instead! I have to! Well, she will after tonight, I can  
assure you of that. 


	9. chapter 9: the humiliation! HA HA HA HA!

Nope, sorry, nothing funny to say. *smirk* I know, I know, I'm crazy! But I'm even worse when  
you get me together with my cousin Talitha! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, wait... I forgot  
to say something!!!! In the last chapter Arnold asked Helga to go with him to the prom  
"tomorrow', but then at the last he thought that after "tonight" Helga would love him. Does that  
make sense? *raises one eyebrow* didn't think so. What I meant to do was have him say: "Well,  
she will after tomorrow night, I can assure you of that." not "Well, she will after tonight, I can  
assure you of that." get it?   
Person: got it!  
Good.  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to say it? You know what I'll say, so I don't have to, *crosses arms, turns  
head, and closes eyes* and that's that. *opens one eye* oh, ok. I will never, now or ever, own  
Hey Arnold! There, I said it! Happy?!  
  
  
Helga and Phoebe walk off the bus, and into the school.  
Helga: Phoebe, I can't wait until tomorrow! But I still don't get why you wanted Arnold to ask  
Lila first.  
Phoebe: well, I guess I just wanted to be silly.  
Helga: (looks at Phoebe with one eye brow raised) uh, huh. (Turns head back to locker) well, I  
think that we should have just-   
Arnold: Helga, we need to talk.   
Helga: (turns around, and sees Arnold standing there in front of her) what is it?  
Arnold: I was wondering who that guy is, that you wanted to invite you?  
Helga: you don't know him. (Thinking) doi! Of course he knows him! He knows himself better  
than I do! (Talking) *giggle*  
Arnold: what's so funny?  
Helga: (realizes that she actually laughed out loud) oh, just my thoughts. Well, I better get to  
class.  
Arnold: oh, ok, bye Helga.  
Helga: (walking away, with Phoebe) bye, football head!  
Arnold: *half smile* bye, over-bite!  
Helga: (sticks out tongue, and thinks) feeble-minded football headed geek, that I love.  
Later that day at lunch, Phoebe, Arnold, Helga, Sid, and a bunch of others were sitting together.  
Arnold: do any of you guys know what the others have?  
Aubrey: (twisting a strand of blonde hair around her finger. She had short blonde hair that was  
almost always in down pigtails, freckles, violet eyes, a red turtle neck sweater, blue velvet pants,  
and blue zip up shoes) I 'ave no idea, myself. But, zat's just me.  
Sid: I don't think anyone does, Aubrey.  
Aubrey: I deedn't zink so.  
Arnold: well, I hope they get better. I mean, Gerald was really looking forward to going with  
Phoebe.  
Phoebe: *tear rolls down cheek* yeah, and I was looking forward to going with him.  
Helga: (pats Phoebe on the back) it's ok, Pheebs, he'll be fine. (Thinking) I hope he will, just for  
you, Phoebe.  
girl named Carissa: (she had long brown hair, that was held in two down loose pigtails held with  
two Scrunchies, and a black headband. A black leather jacket, a golden necklace, a purple tube  
top, khaki capris, and black velvet slip-on shoes) yes, I hope he gets better, because what would it  
be like without you at the dance?! Or him?!  
Park: settle down, Carissa, you're making a scene.  
Carissa: (scowls at Park) you're my boyfriend, right? (Park nods his head) then you should not  
tell me that I'm making a scene, got it? It would make people think that you didn't love me!  
Arnold: (rolls eyes, and whispers to Park) why do you even put up with her?  
Park: *shrug* (whispering) I don't know; I guess I just think it's kinda cute how she over reacts  
to anything, and everything.  
Arnold: (sits back up straight)so, Helga, are you looking forward to tomorrow night?  
Helga: (shakes out of the trance she was in) huh? Oh, what did you say?  
Harold: HA, HA, HA, HA!!! Hellllllgggggaaaa was staring at Arnuld with googly eyes! HA,  
HA!!!  
Helga: (stands up, and sticks her fist in front of Harold's face) hey Pink boy, think you would say  
that to old Betsy? She may be retired, but I can bring her back like that! (Snaps fingers, on other  
hand, and Harold shook his head) good, now Arnold, what did you ask me?  
Arnold: *chuckle* I asked: "are you looking forward to tomorrow night?"  
Helga: oh, of course I am! (Thinking) have you told everyone who you're going with, football  
head?  
Arnold: so, Sid, you're going with Aubrey?  
Sid: (puts his arm around Aubrey) yep.  
Harold: (looks around the table) hey! I got an idea! (Everyone looks at him amazed) has everyone  
heard who's going with who? (Everyone shakes their head) well, is the person you're going with  
sitting at this table? (Everyone looks around at the different people they are sitting with, then nod  
their heads) well, to let the people that don't know who you're going with know who you're  
going with, put your arm around 'em! (Everyone, except Arnold and Helga, say things like  
"yeah!" "Sounds good" "doesn't matter to me" "as long as he/she kisses me afterwards!") let do it  
in order, from me, clockwise. (He stands up, walks over to Patty, sits down, and puts his arm  
around her) next, is... well, since everyone knows who Sid is going with, lets go to Stinky.  
Stinky: (stands up, walks over to Gloria, sits down, and puts his arm around her, everyone smiles,  
and goes "aw") thanks ya'll.  
Harold: (looks over to the one that was next to Stinky) Park.  
Park: (stands up, walks to Carissa, sits down, and puts his arm around her) did you really think  
I'd go with anyone else?  
Harold: (shakes his head, then looks at the next one) hey Arnold, I thought that you were going  
with Lila?  
Arnold: she's sick, remember?  
Harold: (thinks for a minute, then smiles) oh yeah! Arnold, you're next.  
Arnold: (stands up, slowly walks around to the other side of the table, sits down in between Helga  
and Phoebe, and puts his arm around Helga) surprising, huh? (Everyone's eyes nearly popped out  
of their heads)  
Sid: you're going with Helga G. Pataki?! You're crazy! She hates you, she wouldn't go with you!  
Plus I didn't think you even liked her!  
Aubrey: are you crazy, Sid? Have you zeen zee way he looks at Helga? (Arnold's cheeks become  
redder) 'ee ztares for a little while, then 'is mouth curls up into a half smile, then 'is mouth kinda  
opens, and 'ee begins to drool.  
Arnold: do not. (Gets redder)  
Helga: heh, that's interesting to know. (Looks at Arnold, with a mischievous smile, and thinks)  
so, he drools at the site of me, eh? Well, that's one good thing to know. I'll tell him at the prom  
that I love him and always have, and he'll love me back! Maybe.  
Arnold: do not! (Gets redder, and everyone begins to laugh, except Helga, who was still smiling  
that smile at him)   
*ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
Arnold: (thinking, smiles) phew, saved by the bell! (Stands up, and runs out of the room) 


	10. chapter 10: the happenings at the prom i...

I'm back kinda soon, huh? Sorry if that bugs you, I'll just leave, and write the next chapter later.  
*walks off screen*   
  
my cousin: Serena has left the computer!  
  
*runs back to the computer* don't you dare touch any of my stuff, Talitha! I changed my mind; I  
will write it now. You can leave now, Talitha. *gives glare of death to cousin, and cousin walks  
away* thank you. Oh!!! Important note!! This is the LAST chapter!! Yes! All the way to ten!  
That's the farthest I've ever gotten on a fan-fic!  
  
Disclaimer: well, I'm just going to state a few facts; 1: if I did own it, do you seriously think that I  
would post it here? 2: if I did own it you would all know Arnold's last name. 3: I'd be rich, and  
I'm just the opposite. 4: ok, lets say I did own it; how old do you think I'd be? 13 « like I really  
am, or OLDER? Seriously, people. That's all the facts I can think of now, but I'll have more later!  
  
  
Helga: (thinking) this is ssssoooo wonderful! Arnold drools at me, I love him, I'm going to the  
prom with him, and he thinks I'm beautiful! This is wonderful! (Talking) hey Pheebs... (looks  
around her, to find Phoebe; but isn't successful) HEY PHEEBS!!!!  
Phoebe: (runs up, tears running down her face, and is out of breath) sorry Helga, I was just calling  
Gerald's parents.  
Helga: (takes notice of Phoebe's tears) is he ok? Why are you crying?  
Phoebe: *smile* he is doing wonderfully Helga! These are tears of joy! (Wraps arms around  
Helga; too tightly)  
Helga: (turning blue) Ph...Ph... Phoebe... t... too TIGHT! (Phoebe looks up at her much taller  
friend)  
Phoebe: (lets loose of Helga, who takes in as much air as possible) sorry Helga, I'm just so happy!  
Helga: (panting) uh...huh... I... understand completely.  
Phoebe: *giggle* come on Helga, we'll be late for class. (Grabs Helga's hand, and drags her  
toward their English room)  
  
:::that night:::  
Helga was pacing back and forth in her room. Thinking about the next night.  
Helga: (thinking) how shall I say it? (Talking) "hi Arnold, are you having fun? I am. Especially the  
fact that I'm with you. Oh? Didn't you know? I love you more than life itself!" yeah, like that'll  
make him love me back. Maybe, "Arnold, you hate me, I love you, and opposites attract right?  
That's an opposite, right? Of course!" and after he walks off with another girl, I'll live miserably  
ever after. Perfect Helga, think like that. You're a pessimist.  
Bob: (knocks at the door) Olga, one of your little friends is on the phone!  
Helga: (snarls) it's Helga, dad. Which one of my friends is it?!  
Bob: (quickly pauses, before saying) Alfred!  
Helga: what could Arnold want?! (marches over to the phone, and holds it to her ear) hello,  
football head. Whatcha want?  
Arnold: I was wondering... what does this guy that you like, look like?  
Helga: (eyes go wide; thinking) oh my... I can't tell him what he himself looks like!! (talking) uh...  
he has... hazel eyes... and long brown hair.  
Arnold: (thinking) there is only one guy in the whole high school that looks like that... (talking) it  
couldn't be Derrick Elisios could it?  
Helga: no...  
Arnold: then who is it?!  
Helga: I told you; you don't know him. I met him... at... a thing my dad brought me to.   
Arnold: rrrrrrrr...  
Helga: is that jealously I hear? Did the green eyed monster take hold of you, Arnoldo?  
Arnold: no, of course not.  
Helga: uh huh... sure Arnold... but I don't normally hear you growl for nothing. Well, I better go.  
  
:::the next night:::  
It's about 7:15 p.m. and Arnold still hasn't came to get Helga. Helga stood in her doorway to her  
house, in a ankle length black sleeveless dress, with a lace cardigan that had silver glittery things  
in the shapes of flowers on it. Her hair down in the Juliet style.   
Helga: (looks at watch) where is that football head?!  
Suddenly a teal convertible with the top up drives up. Helga walks down to the car, and peers in  
one of the windows to see Arnold in a tuxedo.  
Helga: you look good that way, Arnoldo. But, you would look better to me if you were, say... 15  
minutes earlier!?  
Arnold: (blushes) sorry Helga, I just got caught in traffic. (Opens passenger door) here, get in.  
Helga: thank you. (Slides into the car, thinking) I wonder what Lil' miss perfect is doing right  
now?  
Arnold: (starts the car, and drives off; while thinking) I hope my plan works. Ok, think it back  
over, Arnold... we walk in, get a few pictures taken, dance for a while, get refreshments, go  
outside to dance, and tell her you love her. Perfect plan.  
Helga: ARNOLD!!!  
Arnold: (shakes head, and realizes he is in the wrong lane. He swerves back into his own lane)  
sorry Helga! I was just...  
Helga: daydreaming, like always. (Scowls at him)  
Arnold: (blushes) I said I'm sorry.  
Helga: well, I don't want to be dead before I even get to go to my first prom, football head.  
Arnold: I said I'm sorry.  
Helga: yeah I know, but I still want to be alive when we get there. Don't you? i should have just  
asked that one guy that I like to go with me, even though he goes to another school. He might  
have kept his eyes on the ROAD!  
Arnold: (starting to get a little ticked) why did you even come with me? You hate me, right? Why  
did you? Just to get that one guy to like you, I know, you said that. But Helga, you had a bunch  
of other guys before me ask you; why accept from ME?  
Helga: (thinking) he's catching on! Maybe he isn't as dense as I thought! (Out loud, stuttering)  
uh... Well... I-I don't know... football head! I-it's just that... all the others... were nerds!  
Arnold: don't think I didn't hear that stutter in your voice, Helga! You really get on my nerves  
sometimes. I don't even know WHY I invited you in the first place! (Thinking) great, ignoramus,  
you're ruining it! (Talking) listen... I'm sorry, alright? Lets just forget about it, ok? (He looks  
over at Helga, who has her back turned to him, and is shaking) I'm really sorry Helga. I didn't  
mean to panic you or yell at you.  
Helga: (turns back around, and her mascara is running down her face but she is smiling) you know  
something? This isn't at all how I thought I would tell you.  
Arnold: (raises one eyebrow) huh?  
Helga: keep your eyes on the road and I'll tell you. (Arnold turns his head back to the road) ok...  
how should I say this? (Suddenly Arnold turns his head back to Helga, eyes wide open) what?  
Arnold: didn't you see that?!  
Helga: what?  
Arnold: Lila was walking towards the school! She's better, and walking by herself!  
Helga: (gets sad look on her face, and thinks) he doesn't even care about what I'm about to say?  
Wait! Lila is better and walking to the school!? No!!!! (talking) how can that be?! She's sick!  
Arnold: (turns around in his seat) yeah, I know! But there she is! Right behind us! (Points to back  
window)  
Helga: (turns around, and sees that Arnold was right) no!!  
Arnold: (turns head back to Helga) no, what?  
Helga: (turns head back to Arnold) Arnold, I'm afraid that I have to not go with you to the prom  
if she's going. It has to do with the thing I was going to tell you. Just pull over here and let me  
out. (Helga points sadly out the window at the sidewalk)  
Arnold: (frowns, and looks back to the road) no.  
Helga: (looks back to Arnold with a confused look on her face) no, what?  
Arnold: no, I'm not going to just drop you off here just because Lila is going to the prom!  
Helga: (half smiles, and shakes head sadly) Arnold, you wouldn't understand. I can't go if SHE is  
going to it. I could go if I wasn't going with you, though.  
Arnold: (gives confused look to Helga) huh?  
Helga: *sigh* I'll tell you after we get to the prom, ok?  
Arnold: ok.  
Arnold drives in to the school's parking lot, and steps out of the car. he walks around to Helga's  
side, and opens her door.  
Arnold: (opens door, and bows) my lady.  
Helga: why thank you kind sir! (Gets out of car, and kisses the top of Arnold's head) don't tell  
Lila I did that!  
Arnold: (thinking) she kissed my head!!!!! I think I'm going to die! (Talking) and why not?  
Helga: I told you I would tell you after we got... here. Later, I'll tell you after a couple dances, or  
something. Ok?  
Arnold: (rolls eyes) *sigh* ok, ok, whatever you want! Lets go dance so you can tell me  
A.S.A.P.! (grabs Helga's hand, and drags her into the gym) hey! Look, there's Phoebe and  
Gerald! Hey Gerald, Phoebe, over here! (Gerald and Phoebe looked towards them, and smiled)  
Phoebe: (her and Gerald begin to walk towards Arnold and Helga. She is wearing contacts, a  
black choker, a glittery baby blue spaghetti strap dress that just came down to about halfway to  
her knees, azure high heeled boots, and her hair was up in a bun held with a scrunchie that was  
made out of beads and little tiny flowers, the bun was also held together by chopstick type things  
(sorry, I'm too descriptive)) Helga! Arnold! You guys missed some of the most exciting parts!  
They played about...(counts on fingers)... five beautiful love songs!  
Gerald: (wraps arms around Phoebe) they don't want to hear what they missed, my darling  
Phoebe, they want to do what they HAVEN'T missed. (Kisses Phoebe's ear, making her giggle)  
Helga: ew... (turns to Arnold, who is looking towards the doors) whatcha looking at, football  
head? (Looks in the direction he is looking and sees her worst nightmare... Lila. She was in a tube  
topped dress, that came down just to a little above halfway to her knees and was red, black high  
heeled shoes, and her hair was down in pigtails) no, not her...  
Arnold: (thinking) I hope she's not still sick. I don't want Helga to catch it. (Talking) oh, look  
Helga, it's Lila.  
Helga: I, know, that, Arnoldo. Why do you think I said "no, not her"? (Arnold smiles,  
embarrassed, and blushes)  
Arnold: sorry, I wasn't really listening. Heh, heh...  
Helga: (rolls eyes) well, I think it's time we danced! (Grabs Arnold's hand, and drags him to the  
dance floor)  
Arnold: (they get into the dance position, and the song starts) Helga, what were you going to say  
in the car?  
Helga: well... can I tell you after we dance?  
Arnold: ok.  
  
Song lyrics: "Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you   
Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you   
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you   
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"  
  
Arnold: (stops dancing when the song ends, and drags Helga outside) now, what is ssssoooo  
important that you can't even get around Lila when you're with me?  
Helga: you might want to sit down for this...  
Arnold: ok! (They sit down on a bench) now, tell me, please?  
Helga: ok... it started a while ago. Remember that play Romeo and Juliet we did back in fourth  
grade?  
Arnold: yeah.  
Helga: well... the only reason I was Juliet was because I knocked off Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe,  
and Lila. Lila wouldn't go down unless I told her WHY I wanted to be Juliet. So, I told her... and  
now, she is using it against me. She wants you to love her again, and I knew so she was  
blackmailing me. If I told you about her little scheme she would tell you my deepest darkest  
secret. I had to completely stay away from you, or she would tell it to you.  
Arnold: (with a confused expression on his face) why would she want me to love her again? She  
doesn't love me.  
Helga: no, of course she doesn't. She just wants you to be her boyfriend to raise her popularity.  
Arnold: oh, that makes sense. (Nods head, then stops, and looks at Helga again) wait... what was  
the secret, or can you tell me?  
Helga: Arnold... I-I...I l-l-l-love... you... I have since preschool! I used to have shrines to you,  
even. I have about 20 volumes of poetry books to you also. I know, you probably don't feel the  
same way, but I just wanted you to know.  
Arnold: (eyes wide) you mean... I'm the guy that you were talking about?! I don't have hazel eyes  
and long brown hair!  
Helga: I couldn't tell you that you were the one! "Oh Arnold, you don't know the guy. He has  
blonde hair, green eyes, and a football shaped head! Doesn't that seem weird? He looks just like  
you!" I couldn't say THAT to you.  
Arnold: (thinking) she loves me?! This doesn't make any sense!  
Helga: (notices the look on Arnold's face, and stands up slowly) well, I better go back inside and  
get my jacket so I can go home. (Suddenly, Arnold grabs her hand, and pulls her back down  
without even looking up) what are you doing?  
Arnold: (turns his head to her, with a smirk on his face) well... I should be asking you that.  
Helga: come again?  
Arnold: (leans towards her a little bit) I don't know why you're going home. You're welcome  
here, and you'll miss the crowning of prom king and queen.  
Helga: what are you getting at? Are you saying that you WANT me to stay, or something?  
Arnold: shut up.  
Helga: (shocked, sits up completely straight) what?!  
Arnold: I said, shut up. Stop talking for just ONE minute, ok? (Pulls Helga towards him, and  
places his lips on hers)  
Helga: (thinking, shocked) what?! Is he... kissing me?! I think I'm going to melt, right now.  
(Wraps her arms around Arnold, and pulls him closer)  
Just then, Lila came out, and saw them sitting there... kissing. Arms wrapped around each other.  
Lila: HELGA!!!!!  
Helga: (pulls away from Arnold, smirking at Lila) sorry, you lost. I told him myself. I told him the  
WHOLE story about you blackmailing me, and about me loving him. Come to find out, he feels  
the same about me. So there. Ha!  
Lila: (right eye begins twitching, and she points her index finger, on the right hand, at Helga and  
Arnold) you will pay for this Helga! He will love me someday, and HATE you!! Someday,  
somehow! (Turns around, and stormed down the street to her house)  
Helga: (gets sad look on her face, and turns head to Arnold who is frowning) do you think you'll  
ever love her again, and hate me?  
Arnold: (wraps arms around Helga) no, not really. Nothing could get me away from you right  
now. Come on, lets go back inside and dance. Maybe even get nominated for prom king and  
queen.  
They walk back in, and dance a few more dances. Soon it was time to announce the king and  
queen. It was Helga and Arnold.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
  
Read the epilogue, it will clear up a few things!! 


	11. epilogue

Soon after the prom Helga and Arnold began to go out, and Lila moved away, still threatening to  
break them up. Gerald and Phoebe almost completely spend all their time together now. Sid broke  
up with Aubrey, and got together with Rhonda. Park broke up with Carissa and got together with  
Nadine. Helga moved in with Arnold, because she couldn't stand living with Olga, 'cause she  
moved back into the Pataki house. Olga got married, and had a baby boy which her and her  
husband named Ron.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+_+_+_+_+_+_=-=-=  
  
  
actually, this is more of a prelude to the sequel, rather than a epilogue to the first. Just to let you  
know. But, I won't right a sequel unless you guys review, and ask me to. So, those of you who  
want a sequel, review!! (I probably will write one after about 3 reviews, so there is a 99% chance  
that I will write it) 


End file.
